Infelicidade
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam e Dean mantêm uma relação de quase um ano. Porém, um dia Sam encontra uma marca de batom na camisola de Dean. A desconfiança começa e Sam confronta Dean. Terá Dean traído realmente Sam ou é tudo apenas um engano? Oneshot.


**Título: **Infelicidade

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam e Dean mantêm uma relação de quase um ano. Porém, um dia Sam encontra uma marca de batom na camisola de Dean. A desconfiança começa e Sam confronta Dean. Terá Dean traído realmente Sam ou é tudo apenas um engano? Oneshot.

**Infelicidade**

Sam Winchester sempre achara que quando duas pessoas namoravam, deviam ser sempre sinceras uma com a outra e fiéis também. Para Sam, se o amor que duas pessoas sentiam uma pela outra era verdadeiro, então o casal não teria nenhuma razão para trair o outro. Era com esta convicção que Sam mantinha a relação que tinha com Dean.

Eles estavam juntos há quase um ano e Sam continuava apaixonado como no primeiro dia em que se tinham declarado um ao outro. Contudo, e apesar de amar Dean e querer acreditar que estava tudo bem na relação, dois meses antes, Sam tinha encontrado uma das camisolas com uma marca de batom no colarinho.

Sam tinha confrontado Dean com o sucedido, mas Dean tinha-lhe dito que quando estivera num bar, uma das empregadas o tinha tentado seduzir. Mas Dean jurara a pés juntos que ela apenas o tinha beijado na zona do pescoço e daí ter ficado uma pequena marca de batom no colarinho. Dean tinha dito que logo depois da empregada lhe ter beijado o pescoço, ele a tinha afastado, saído do bar e não tinha acontecido mais nada.

Sam tinha acreditado. Primeiro, não tinha nenhuma razão para não acreditar. E segundo, Sam não queria sequer pôr em causa que Dean o pudesse estar a trair. Mas neste dia, enquanto Dean estava no banho, Sam tinha ido recolher as roupas de Dean e tinha-se deparado com outra marca de batom e desta vez não era no colarinho da camisola. Para além disso, a camisola tinha um perfume que Sam sabia que não era dele, nem de Dean.

Sam esperou Dean terminar de tomar banho e vestir-se e depois decidiu que estava na altura de o confrontar. Sam não poderia ignorar aquilo. Não podia viver na dúvida. Preferia saber a verdade do que viver numa mentira.

"Dean, explica-me como é que esta mancha de batom veio parar à tua camisola." disse Sam, estendendo-lhe a camisola.

Dean agarrou na camisola e examinou-a. Sam não conseguia distinguir nenhum tipo de sentimento na expressão de Dean.

"Não faço ideia, Sam." respondeu Dean.

Sam cruzou os braços.

"Dean, a mancha não apareceu sozinha! E a tua camisola tem um perfume que não é o teu, nem o meu." disse Sam.

"Eu ando a experimentar um novo perfume." respondeu Dean. "E a sério que não sei como esta marca de batom veio aqui parar."

Sam suspirou. Se Dean tivesse inventado uma desculpa, talvez até acreditasse. Mas apenas negar saber como a marca de batom tinha ido ali parar fazia com que Sam não tivesse dúvidas. Dean estava a mentir-lhe.

"Dean, tu traíste-me, não foi?"

"Sam, claro que não." disse Dean, aproximando-se. "Eu nunca faria isso."

"Mentiroso! Eu consigo ver que estás a mentir." disse Sam, afastando-se, furioso. "Porque é que fizeste isto? Porquê?"

"Sam..."

"Responde de uma vez! Eu não sou estúpido. Diz-me a verdade." pediu Sam.

Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Sam... foi só uma vez."

Sam sentou-se na cama.

"Não importa. Traíste-me! E vais negar que há dois meses, quando encontrei a outra marca de batom, não me tinhas já traído?"

Dean aproximou-se da cama.

"Sam, juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que nessa altura não te traí. Só te traí uma vez... foi ontem. Tu ficaste aqui no quarto a ver televisão e eu fui ao bar... bebi demais e aconteceu..."

"Aconteceu, Dean? Aconteceu?" perguntou Sam, furioso. "Tu, quando voltaste, nem estavas assim tão bêbado! Não culpes a bebida pelo que tu fizeste."

"Sam, eu não te queria magoar."

"Ah, claro. Tu trais-me, mas não me querias magoar! Estavas a pensar contar-me que me tinhas traído, mesmo que eu não tivesse descoberto? Ou ias manter as coisas para ti?"

"Sam, eu não te podia contar... tu ias sofrer."

"Estou a ver. Então trais-me, ocultas os factos e quando eu te confrontei ainda negaste. Dean, já não posso confiar em ti." disse Sam. Várias lágrimas assomaram-lhe aos olhos. "Eu pensava que isto podia resultar. Pensava que tu me amavas, mas estava enganado."

"Sam, eu amo-te. Nisso tens de acreditar." pediu Dean.

"Quem ama, não faz o que tu fizeste." respondeu Sam. "Porquê Dean? Porque fizeste isto? Não estavas satisfeito com o que tínhamos?"

"Sam... eu tentei resistir, mas eu sempre namorei muito. Sempre gostei de ter vários parceiros sexuais... eu preciso de novas experiências. Na minha natureza, não consigo estar apenas com uma única pessoa." explicou Dean.

Sam levantou-se da cama.

"Podíamos ter falado disto, Dean. Podias ter-me contado e terminávamos tudo. Ia ser doloroso, sim. Mas pelo menos eu saberia que estavas a ser honesto comigo. Mas agora, estragaste tudo. Traíste-me e isso eu não perdoo." disse Sam. "Terminou tudo. És livre de te envolveres com quem quiseres. Eu vou-me embora."

Sam começou a pegar nas suas coisas.

"Não, Sam, não vás!" pediu Dean. "Não me deixes. Eu sei que não sou perfeito, sei que fiz mal, mas eu amo-te. O que aconteceu ontem não teve significado nenhum. Foi só sexo. É de ti quem eu gosto."

Sam encarou-o.

"Ainda pior, Dean. Como é que eu posso estar com uma pessoa que me trai só por sexo? Se ainda te tivesses apaixonado por outra pessoa, eu iria compreender. Não podemos controlar os nossos sentimentos, mas assim, não há nada para pensar. Cada um segue o seu caminho."

Sam pegou nas suas coisas e preparou-se para se ir embora.

"Um dia talvez olhes para trás e te arrependas disto." disse Sam. "Provavelmente, eu também me vou arrepender, porque ainda te amo. Mas eu sei que se continuasse contigo, ainda me ias fazer sofrer mais. O tempo vai curar as minhas feridas. Boa sorte Dean. Espero que consigas ser feliz com as tuas escolhas."

Sam saiu do quarto, deixando Dean para trás. Dean sentou-se em cima da cama e começou a chorar. Não era algo que fizesse muitas vezes. Dean não era assim. Mas naquele momento, Dean percebeu que tinha perdido, para sempre, a única pessoa que o poderia fazer feliz. E pior, a culpa de Sam ter ido embora era de Dean. A culpa era toda dele. Dean tinha-se condenado à infelicidade.


End file.
